What Happens in the PlantationStays in the Plantation
by BlueBunny80
Summary: You know that moment in "Gone with the Wind", when Rhett gets pissed and takes Scarlett up the stairs? Well, here's what happened. And as usual...***Warning! Explicit Content! ...cuz that's how I roll


Scarlett and Rhett

Scarlett sauntered away from Rhett having won yet another argument. Having yet again denied him what he wanted most, her love, and her submission. She would never give him power over her. Never!

She was going to her rooms. Let him stay downstairs and sulk. It was better this way anyhow. She was tired of her wifely duties. The first time was pleasant enough, she supposed, but if anything it just left her wanting more, wanting something that was just out of reach. Something she had no words for. Well no, that's not true. Frustration! That's the word. She was frustrated to her very soul. At the end of their coupling Rhett always seemed to be satisfied in a most heathenry manner. But she only felt a raw throbbing that left her chaffed and frustrated and mad. Damn mad!

Rhett stood in the doorway watching his wife storm away from him yet again. By god, he was sick of her childish foolishness. Her pathetic obsession with Ashley was driving him to utter distraction. He was sure he'd be able to seduce this silly fixation out of her by now. He was at his wits end. He had taken her more times than he could count, and still she denied him the satisfaction of bringing her to heal. He had wooed her. Gowns, jewels, sweet powdery words, he had given her everything she could desire and more. And yet every night while he lay spent and exhausted, she lay but a few inches away looking bored and utterly put out. It was madness. Madness!

Rhett watched her run off with fire in his belly. Her tiny form almost seemed to dance in its' hast to be gone from him. Her little waist and full round bottom swaying this way and that. Why in that red velvet dress her ass looked like two pussy cats fightin it to the death. Suddenly his face was aflame. Why, his cock was harder than his Enfield Rifle Musket. It was jumping in his drawers like Cracklin in a skillet. Before he knew what was what, he had ahold of Scarlett something fierce. And he'd be damned if her quivering and shakin in his clutches didn't make him three folds harder.

"It's not that easy Scarlett… you turn ME out, while you chase Ashley Wilkes, while you dreamed of Ashley Wilkes…Well this is one night you gonna turn me ON!"

Before she even had a chance to comprehend what the fool Rhett was about, she was being thrown over his shoulder and marched up the stairs.

"Put me down you brute!" Scarlett shouted and kicked but to no avail. She truly didn't want him ruttin' and a sweatin' over her tonight. It did something' awful to her hair and left whisker burns on her neck and breasts. "Rhett you let me down this instant, I mean it!" she huffed and puffed. What good it did her. Why he didn't put her down till he was in her room. And even then he flung her on the bed like a sack of taters. Damn him.

When he started unbuttoning his shirt she had had enough. She tried to sit up, swinging at his middle as she did and was swiftly knocked back down. She tried shimming further up the bed but her skirts and petticoats were all tangled up in her legs and boots. She sat up and went to work untangling them, but do you know when she looked up at Rhett not more than a second later he had undid his pants and was holding his thing. Just holdin it. Touchin' it. Rubbin' it! Oh, and it looked awful. Big and red and…oh, just evil like. Damn him and his heathen ways. She wasn't standin' for it tonight. She wasn't! "Now you listen to me Rhett, You are not using that…that thing, on me tonight." She was steady trying to untangle her gown all the while giving him a piece of her mind, "I'll not have you _mountin' _and _pawin'_ on me like some mangy dog!"

Rhett stopped moving his hand on his heated flesh. Mangy dog! Mangy Dog! Maaaannnngggyyyy DOG! He was so mad he was seeing red. The whole room, Scarlett, everything, was a deep dark red. His whole body vibrated with unleashed rage. Mangy dog… Mangy dog.

Scarlett knew instantly that she had somehow gone too far. Rhett was quiet. His lips had thinned out to nothing. His face was almost a matching color to his now nearly purple member. He seemed to be shaking real fine like. Oh, his silence was terrible. He seemed to be on the cusp of some great madness. And then she heard it. It started off real quiet like. And then grew to a growling' sorta whisper. Getting' louder and louder till he was shouting it. Over and over again. Scarlett was frozen to the spot with fear as Rhett shouted "Mangy Dog…mangy dog…mangy dog…MANGY DOG…MANGY DOG…!

And then he just stopped. Stopped his devilish chanting, stopped like he was frozen, like he was a painting or a photograph. Why, if it wasn't for his ragged breathing that filled the room she'd swear he might disappear between this blink and the next.

She reached out one hand toward him and quickly pulled it back. "Rhett", she whispered in the near silence of the room. "Rhett.."

Before she finished her sentence Rhett and grabbed her by the hips and lifted her clear off the bed. Straight up into the air, she could have reached up and touched the ceiling. For the first time in her life she was stunned silent. Then just as quickly she and been spun in mid-air mind you, and dropped back, belly first, on the bed. With her breath knocked clean out of her, she was silent as a mouse as Rhett mounted the bed and then her. He had straddled her thighs fore' she worked out which way was up. She still said nothing as Rhett untangled her velvet gown and unceremoniously tossed it over her head. Why it wasn't until he grabbed two hands full of white linen petticoat and tore it from thigh to corset that she began to verbalize her concerns.

"Um…Rhett…R-R-Rhett, w-w-whatcha doin…?" she softly stuttered. His hands came down on either side of her head as Rhett leaned forward. As he lowered his body onto hers, she became aware of his steel-like cock pressed into her lower back like a red hot poker, Rhett whispered, "_Well… I'm mountin and pawin you like a mangy dog…and in just a tic…ima fuck you like one…_"

Scarlett felt a violent spasm in her belly at the sound of Rhett's words. Something pulled tight and fierce deep, deep, inside of her. She was certain her fear had just caused something to rupture internally. In fact to add truth to her thoughts Scarlett was suddenly soaking wet between her legs. Scarlett was certain she was on the cusp of dying of fear.

Rhett had no idea what had come over him but it was something mighty powerful. Something primal. And by god he was going to see it through. God help him but he was going to fuck lil miss Scarlett right on through this bed, clear on through the floor, and straight on through the gates of hell.

Rhett took hold a both of her two rosy cheeks and rendered them part just as far as they'd go. And there was his wife's secrets justa winkin at him. Her tiny little Georgia peach weeping tears of joy at being found. He pointed his twitching purple headed confederate soldier down at his wife's 'mayflower and prayed for the control not to do any permanent damage. Just then the red velvet bundle rose into the air as his wife lifted her head beneath her skirts.

Scarlett tried raising her upper body off the bed but could only go so high on account of Rhett's hand pressin down on the center of her back. She did after some flailing about, manage to free her face and shoulders of the yards and yards of heavy fabric that lay upon her. She looked over her shoulder, as much as her position would allow, and was promptly greeted to the sight of Rhett's monstrous member aimed straight at her nethers. She opened her mouth to scream (to scream what, she didn't have the faintest…), when Rhett said very clearly, "If you have one grain of sense in that vapid lil head of yours, you bet not say one word till I'm done with you…You here?". Scarlett, wide mouthed as she was, simple nodded her head and braced herself for the onslaught.

And onslaught it was.

Rhett lined his hitch to her buggy and without hesitation slammed it home. She was tight and he was huge, but they'd been married for some time and she was now made to fit just him.

And fit him she did.

In all the times they had had relations it had never been like this. With her legs closed and her belly pressed to the bed Scarlett felt every inch, every ridge, every vein, as it forced it's way inside her, pushing other less important things out the way. She could track his very end (or was that beginning) clear to the END of her. He pushed and pushed till there was nowhere else to go. When he was finally seated deep, deep, DEEP, within her, Scarlett felt herself clench and quiver and tighten around him experimenting with the feeling of utter fullness. Never in her wildest dreams had she dreamt it could be like this. He had always stayed so shallow within her, she thought that was all there was to it. Suddenly she was wrecked with another sharp spasm but this time she let her body roll with the internal shockwave, causing her back to arch intensely. Rhett suddenly grabbed her roughly by the hips and shouted "Fuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkk!" Scarlett herself was past speech.

HE wasn't gonna last, he was not going to last. How could he? She was holding him so tightly, so warmly. Her ebony hair had fallen free and was spread across the pillows and clear off the side of the bed. Her face was flush in a way it had never been before. Her mouth was wide open, her bottom lip quivering in the most hedonistic of ways. Her tiny hands clutched at the blanket beneath her. Her back so finely arched she was clear off the bed from belly to knees. A fine visible tremor ran along her thighs. The heels of her feet tapping against the back of his legs. He knew he had seconds before it was over and this time he was bring her with him if it killed him.

He pulled out, her body clinging to his, not wanting to let him go. Scarlett let out a soft disappointed huff. Then Rhett slammed himself back into her as hard and as fast as he could. They cried out together as they both moved about a foot higher up the bed. Scarlett's legs were temporarily knocked open and Rhett slammed his thighs shut about hers to close them again. Scarlett's belly was quaking uncontrollably. Rhett grabbed her by the throat and arched her body back even more, burying his face in her hair. His other hand reached around to grab a hot sweaty breast, that had come loose of her corset. Her heart tapping a steady beat in his hand.

Rhett pulled fully out of her, the head just kissing her entrance. Then slammed home again. Sealing them together, pushing them both further up the bed. Scarlett couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. Something was happening. Something monumental and frightening. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it could burst clear out her chest. She needed to spread her legs, surely if she spread them that would relieve the pressure building and building. Her face was so hot but her belly kept getting colder and colder. She was going to fall apart! She was going to burst into a million lil tiny bits never to be put back together. She tried to wiggle free. She tried to push Rhett off her. By god she was so scared.

"Rhett…what's…what's …your killing me…Rhett…oh..god…"she manage between the little pushes Rhett was inflicting on her. Her whole body was shaking. From brow to toe.

"We're…almost…there…Arrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh". With that Brett pulled out of Scarlett as slow as he could. Inch by tight inch. Halfway out his balls had started to tighten, his muscles locking up, one by one. He was vaguely aware of things crashing to the floor, being thrown off the night stand by the shaking couple on the bed. He has faintly aware of the soft choking sounds coming from his wife, causing him to move his grasp from her throat to her hair. He even heard the high pitch keeling noise come from deep within Scarlett. He dug his nails in her breast, and sunk his teeth into her throat, jaw rigged so not to break her skin, and at the same time she slammed her hands up against the headboard. They both screamed each other's names as Rhett crashed into Scarlett a final time.

Scarlett bit down onto the blanket stuffed in her mouth and screamed as she fractured and broke into a billion pieces. Shards of ice exploded from her core shooting outward through her limbs and out her finger tips and toes. Her mind went blank and she heard, very faintly, the most perfect melody deep down in her soul. She wasn't aware that she had lifted them both clear off the bed, supporting them both, on just her elbows and the balls of her feet. And then everything imploded in a ball of white light.

Rhett pulled away from his wife's neck before he could accidentally bite down, leaving a bruised set of teeth marks the would later cause his beloved wife immense embarrassment and pride. He flooded her body with his seed during an almost painful climax, causing the inflationary combustion that became their daughter. And finally, triumphantly, laid claim to his wife. His Scarlett. And managed to whisper ever so softly into her ear, "mine", before everything around him imploded in a ball of white light.

The End.


End file.
